Mar'i? Is that you?
by yodakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat
Summary: Orphan Mary Gray has just moved to Jump City. She can't remember her past or if she has any family. But everything changes when she befriends the offspring of the heroes of Jump City, the Teen Titans. Her whole life dramatically changes as everyone confuses her for someone named Mar'i. Will she ever find out who she really is? Rated: T because I am paranoid like that. ONESHOT!


I know it is bad to write a new story while in the process of writing another story but I cannot help it. I have a story on my mind and I cannot seem to get it out. I will update my other story soon, though.

It is not weird that I am listening to Blurred Lines while writing all this seriousness, right? ..right? ..guys?

one-shot homie g'z.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

I always felt like I didn't belong. Like there was something wrong with me. Many people acted as if they understood, but I knew they didn't. It might be because I wasn't around anywhere long enough to make a close connection. Of course I had to move, again. This is the 6th Orphanage I have been switched to. 6? Really? The officials told me I will spend the rest of my time here until I am 18. The day for that is only a month away. It is currently March and it is the first day of school in Jump City for me. My Birthday is in May. Giggity. Really the orphanage I am in is quiet trashy. You would think that they exaggerated how orphanages were really like such as the movie Annie did. But really, it is just like that. Except there's no physco druggie trying to act as my parent to earn a bundle of cash. I know there are nicer orphanages deep in the city.. but were near the outskirts. In the ghetto. Great. On the bright side though, we have superheros in the city. I heard a lot about them. They're called the Teen Titans.. er.. were. Last I heard, they all still live in Jump, just not all together.

Since I moved to Jump I spent a lot of time researching them. Starfire and Nightwing (guess Robin changed his name) are living together and have one son named Ryan. Raven and Beast Boy are living together as well with two kids. The oldest is a daughter who is named Angela and a younger son named Johnathon. Cyborg moved in with Bat Girl and adopted a girl named May and a boy named Ray. I couldn't help but snort when I realized their names rhymed. Apparently they still fight crime together but not as much. Says crime rate has gone down a lot. I didn't read to much on the Titans East or the honorary Titans. Didn't have enough time. But I was amused when I read that Nightwing admitted his identity, Richard Grayson. Huh. Guess he was tired of hiding. Nothing on Batman or Superman though. What a shame. Seems like a bunch of heroes are Iron Man'ing this one out. Read a lot about Tony Stark last year. He told everyone he was Iron Man and after that a bunch of heroes started admitting their identities as well. I call it Iron Man'ing. Just letting it all spill. the rest of the Titans.. well, dead give away. They couldn't really hide. I mean, how could they? You have a half man half robot, a green pointy ear shape shifter.. and.. just you know the rest. Reading on the history of them was more fun than I imagined. The skill they all had was incredible. Especially Starfire's starbolts and Robin's moves. I really wish I could speak with her.

See.. I am not what you would consider normal. I can fly. Yeah, not many normal civilians can do that if you hadn't noticed. And I'm pretty sure no one else but Starfire can shoot starbolts here on planet earth. Or eye beams. Those were pretty fun. I practiced with my powers when I could. Which was all the time. Crappy orphanage means I get away with anything and everything. Back when I was about 11, I was housed in a pretty fancy orphanage. Had a really good friend named Ciela. Told her about my powers and she responded with great support. All was doing great till I was moved out. Wait moving orphanages? Is that legal? I don't know. I don't really care. Only had a month left. Thank god, there is no one my age here. Just little kids everywhere. Don't get me wrong, I love kids. But the kids here are like little demons thirsting for blood. They're always pulling on my hair. Having hair that flows far past your ass is a pain.

Some of the pre-teen boys like to make fun of the way I look and sound. Really? I can't change what they think about me but it still hurts. I have an accent.. which.. honestly I have no idea what it is. German? Sweden? Some other isolated country? Beats me. I have irregular big eyes that shine emerald, small black eyebrows, porcelain doll skin, and thick black hair. I get called a freak all the time. Say I look like an alien. Now I am kinda glad they see me that way and not like what most people do. I hate to brag or sound cocky or anything like that but damn do I have a body! Large boobs, long legs, perfect ass, lovely curves... and it is a _burden. _Can't walk a damn mile without some creep trying to pick me up. Calling me sex on legs. Legs. Legs. Legs. Being 6'3" was also a burden. They're efforts are most obnoxious. It really sucks being here. In this orphanage. I don't really remember much about before being here.. All I remember is playing with a little girl.. she had long purple hair and pointy ears. I can see that there are others but they are blurry. I actually don't know if this is a memory or some kind of dream. I don't remember anything about my parents .. I couldn't even remember my name. But I remember arriving. A man with a strange looking mask was carrying me in. That is what I woke to. I was told my name is Mary Gray, my parents were missing and the rest of my family was unknown. So it's just me. Mary Gray. The only one of her family that she can remember. And I can't even remember what family that is. Mary Gray... the lone ranger... huh. Good enough for me.

I figured it would take an hour on foot to reach the school I was going to attend. I could have used the bus.. but I really felt like I needed a walk. I was dressed in skin tight gray skinny jeans, black flats with bows and a black long sleeved shirt that was v-necked. I also had my plain black backpack. Lot of black today. Hah. I let my long black hair just do what it wants. I just brushed it out and parted it to the side. I do not understand how hair can be so thick. And everywhere. I ended up at the school around 7:15. 15 minutes till school starts. It looked like your average every day high school. Jump City High was plastered on the top with the T in the shape of.. the sign for the Teen Titans! I snorted. They were idolized around here. I sat on the curb of the school parking lot, just looking around. I got a lot of stares. I really don't know why. There are plenty of new kids that come every year.. right? Great. Being the only new kid was the last thing I really needed. I was so busy worrying about being the only new kid that I didn't notice someone approached me. A girl with bright blue eyes and short blonde hair stood in front of me. She was wearing a pink strapless dress, pink high heels and a pink purse. So much pink. There were 2 girls behind her but I didn't get a chance to fully inspect them before the blonde hair girl snapped at me.

"You all alone?" her voice was really high pitched.

"Yeah." I replied cautiously, keeping my eyes on her. She laughed and smirked at me.

"Don't think you're all high and mighty just cause you got good looks. This is _my _school. Learn your place or we'll have trouble." She flipped her hair and the girls behind her giggled. I had an urge to punch the living daylights out of this girl and make her soak up her own words.. but I also had another urge to be nice to this girl. To forgive her. She didn't know me.. she doesn't understand.. she just needs a chance. This type of battles always raged inside me. I looked at the girl and decided to be nice. I didn't want problems on the first day of school.

"I was not aware that you own the school." sarcasm. Hope she gets it through that thick skull of hers. "But since I do not want problems on the first day of school I shall leave before I lose my temper. Hopefully we can meet again properly next time.. unless you wish to learn _your_ place." I smirked at her. I guess the nice thing didn't really end up as planned. I got stood up and turned away from her, walking towards the building. I grinned when I heard her voice shriek at me.

"Why you-"

"CAT!"

I turned to the voice that interrupted the girl's feud. A girl was stomping towards us, with hate filling her eyes. The girl was gorgeous. She had green Forrest eyes, ashy colored skin, long purple hair that flowed to her hips which she pulled to her side.. and.. pointed ears? She looked like that.. fuzzy.. memory.. or whatever it was.. a grownup version to that little girl in the image in my brain. She looked to be about 5'4". She was wearing a black t shirt and jean capris. She had on black sandals and a white and grey camouflage shoulder bag. She walked right in front of me and stared at the girl who I was bickering with earlier.

"Cat, I swear to Azar if you don't leave this girl alone I will zap you to a portal in hell!" the purple hair girl growled. The one called Cat shift awkwardly and tried to hide the fear in her eyes. She then smirked and turned to look at both the girls behind her.

"Aww, little Elf has come to protect the new school slut?" _Breathe in. breath out. Don't listen to her, X'Hal do not listen. _I don't know why I say X'Hal. It's just that it fits so well. It has to be a clue to my past.

"Says the girl who is nicknamed after the female genitals." I muttered. Well, can't hold in your words forever. Everyone turned to look at me in shock. There seemed to be fumes spurring out of Cat. Cat dashed by me and towards the school. I could hear Cat squeaking insults as the other two girls followed. I turned to face the purple girl. She bit her lip as she tried holding back laughter. I grinned at her. We stood there for another moment, looking at each other, until we started busting up laughing. We laughed for a good 5 minutes. After catching our breath, the purple hair girl turned towards me.

"Names Logan. Angela Logan." she smiled, one fang popping out.

"Names Bond. James Bond." I grinned slyly at her while she giggled. "It's actually Mary Gray. The lone ranger." I shrugged my shoulders. She beamed at me happily.

"So, Angela. What did you mean when you said 'I will zap you to a portal in hell'?" I asked innocently. She grinned in response.

"Oh well, you see.. I'm the daughter of Rachel Roth. Better known As Raven from the Teen Titans. I'm an empath and shape shifter and blah. Make portals, lift objects, fly. Yep." She nodded her head. I gasped and grabbed her arm.

"You can fly as well?" I squealed in delight. Angela's eyes seemed to glaze over and her face went blank. I shook her a bit in concern when she stared into space. I let go of her arm and stepped back. She instantly snapped back to reality as soon as I let go. She looked me up and down.

"Sorry.. you're just.. really familiar. I feel like I know you. Where are you from?" She titled her head at me.

"Err.. I am afraid I cannot really answer that. I do not know myself. But I live in the orphanage.. near the outskirts of town." I shrugged my shoulder in embarrassment. I felt her hand rest on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I can tell you don't really like talking about it." she frowned and then lifted her eyebrow. "You uh... you asked me if I can fly too?" I nodded silently and stepped away from her. I looked around the parking lot to see most of it has cleared already. I never showed anyone else but Ciela. But for some odd reason.. I trust this girl in front of me. With my life. I do not know why, since we just met. To access my powers, I needed emotion. Anger to fuel my starbolts and happiness to fuel my flight. Took a lot of practice to find that out. I thought of how I dissed Cat earlier, and I started to float. Angela's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. She grabbed by arm and yanked me closer to her.

"You. Sit with me at lunch. I have some friends I would like you to meet.. You'll fit in perfectly. She crossed her arms and smiled. I jumped in the air.

"Oh, Angela! You really think so? This is wonderous news!" I giggled and then pulled out my schedule for school that was folded in my pocket. "I wish to ask about your schedule. Maybe we have a class together?" I said as I unfolded my schedule. Angela took it from my hand and read it over.

"We have all classes together, except English. Now, let's get to class." she smiled at me and hooked her arm to mine.

The next 3 classes went by quickly. We had absolutely no time to talk.. All 3 of those teachers shoved a tower of work in our faces and pushed us off. Glorious. It was lunch next, and Angela was showing me around some of the hallways. I memorized them as best I could as she led me into the cafeteria. I looked around in awe. I have never seen a cafeteria so big before. Or so nice looking. My last few schools didn't ever look this fancy. I hope the food tastes as well as this place looks with all these round tables and crystal clear windows. I noticed a lot of people were staring at me. This had been happening all day. At class I could feel guy's eyes land on my ass as I bent over to pick a pencil or when their eyes bugged at the size of my chest when I stretched. I hope this doesn't last long. Angela was holding my hand and shoving people out of the way as she led me to the middle of the cafeteria. She stopped when she reached a table filled with 5 people seated in it.

The first person I noticed was a skinny but muscular boy laughing, with a fang sticking out. He had long shaggy purple hair that reach his shoulder and a chakra on his forehead. He had the same skin color as Angela as well as the same eye color. They must be brother and sister. He was wearing a blue shirt and jean capris. Next time him was another boy laughing. He had fire red shaggy hair, the most beautiful piercing blue eyes and almost orange skin. His muscles showed under his black sweatshirt that read "GO TITANS VARSITY FOOTBALL". Next to him was a boy and a girl that were bickering with each other. The girl had blonde beach waved hair that reached her middle back. She had pale skin and freckles that blossomed over her nose and up to her brown eyes. She wore a pink cardigan and a black tank top with light pink shorts. The boy she was fighting with was a well built African american. He had big brown eyes and was wearing the same football sweatshirt as the other guy I had viewed earlier. My heart stopped when I saw the last person sitting there. He had brown shaggy hair with a tint of orange to it and cream colored skin. He had sky blue eyes and was wearing a red flannel that was rolled up to his elbows so you could see his muscular arms. I felt my heart began to melt at the sight of him. He was beautiful. He turned towards me and our eyes locked. His eyes widened in surprised and his jaw dropped. The rest of the group turned to face us and I felt Angela release my hand.

"Guys, meet Mary Gray! The lone ranger!" I blinked and broke eye contact with the blue eyed boy. I scanned over the group and smiled.

"Greetings." I waved and blushed.

Angela began to point at everyone. She pointed at the guy with the long purple hair. "That's my little brother John."

"By 12 days." he snorted. Angela ignored him and pointed to the red head sitting next to him. We made eye contact and I raised by eyebrow. Holy X'Hal. He looks familiar...

"And that's Ryan Grayson." Ryan blinked at me with confusion and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Do I know you from somewhere? You look famil-" he was cut off by a black ban that appeared over his mouth.

"Shush!" Angela hissed. "Introductions now, questions later." I giggled as she pointed to the next person. "That's May Stone." her finger grazed over the girl with the blonde hair's direction. She then pointed to the boy beside her. "And that's Ray Stone." I smiled at them as May waved and Jay gave a thumbs up with a grin. She then pointed to the last person. "And last, but certainly least!" everyone at the table laughed as he scowled. "Tristan West!" I blushed and smiled at him as he grinned at me. Angela pulled out an unused chair from the table by her and sat it next to Tristan.

"Sit." she ordered and I quickly did as she said. Of course I have to sit next to him. Please X'Hal, help me not to make myself look like a complete dork in front of him. Angela sat in the chair in between John and I. Everyone turned to look at me and I looked down at the table and blushed.

"So," John said, clearing his throat. "Where'd ya meet?" John wriggled his eyebrows and Angela rolled her eyes.

"Cat was picking on Mary and I went over to tell her off. I didn't really get to say much, besides threaten to kick her in a portal straight to hell. Mary was actually the one who told her off." Angela grinned at me. She obviously wanted me to tell the rest of this short story.

"She called Angela a little elf and I the school slut." I shrugged. Damn, so much shrugging today. "Then I said says the girl who is named after the female genitals." Everyone looked at me with wide eyes. Then everyone at the table started to laugh. The band around Ryan's mouth disappeared and Ray was banging his fist on the table.

"Yo! That was some funny stuff!" Ray called in between laughs.

May cleared her throat. "I hope I'm not the only one who noticed," she pointed at me and Ryan. "You guys look exactly a like." I stared at her, confused.

Ryan scoffed. "Are you saying I look like a girl?"

"No." May sneered. "And I'm not saying she looks like a boy." Mary's eyes scanned up and down my body. "But look, you guys have the same little eyebrows, same face shape, same nose and same shape of eyes. Don't tell me you don't see it. Ry, she looks like your parents. You." everyone at the table was looking back and forth at us. I looked at Ryan and he shrugged his shoulder. So. Much. Damn. Shrugging.

"Dude," John broke everyone's concentration on me and Ryan. He looked at Ryan. "Ry, you got a secret twin or something?"

"No. You guys know what happened." Everyone's facial expressions saddened at his words.

"I heard that there are such things as look-a-likes. Were someone else looks either similar or exactly like you do. Perhaps that is me and Ryan. I am his look alike." I leaned forward on the table. I propped up my left elbow and laid my head on my palm.

"Hey, wait." Ray squinted his eyes at me. "Who says you're _his _look-a-like? What if he is _your _look-a-like?" I pouted my bottom lip out and thought about what he just said. Hmm. I wonder.. I looked at Ryan.

"When is your date of birth?" I tilted my head at him.

"May 18th." He rubbed the back of his neck. I gasped.

"My date of birth is also on the 18th day of May." Ryan's eyes widened.

"Weird." May muttered.

"Time?" Ryan asked me.

"Let us say it at the same time?" I suggested.

"Okay.. on the count of 3.."

"One, two, three!"

"10:18." "10:26!"

John raised an eyebrow. "That's pretty close. It's kinda creepy. Now.. who said what?"

"I said 10:18." I beamed.

Ray chuckled. "So looks like Ry is _your _look-a-like." Ryan stuck his tongue out at him.

"Please, may I ask something?" I spoke out. They all turned to me and I heard a deep voice beside me.

"You already did." I turned to Tristan, who was grinning sheepishly. I blushed and twirled some of my hair that was sitting on my lap. Angela went red and put her hands to her face and made an 'eep' sound.

"Don't mind me!" she drew her hands from her face and looked at Tristan with a grin. Tristan blushed and I looked between the two, trying to figure out what just happened.

"What did you want to ask us?" May tilted her head.

"Well, I have learned that Angela is the daughter of Raven and Beast Boy, yes?" I looked to Angela and she nodded. "The rest of you are the offspring of the Titans, are you not?"

"Yeah." Ryan shrugged. STOP. ALL. THE. SHRUGGING. "My mother is Starfire, Koriand'r. My father is Nightwing, Robin, Dick, Richard." He looked to May and Jay.

"We're the adopted daughter and son of Victor and Barbara Stone!" May fist pumped the air. Jay shook his head and grinned.

"Wally West and Jennifer West are my parents." Tristan began. He looked over at me and I blushed. Damn. I'm not going to get anywhere in life if I blush every time he looks at me. "My father is best known as Flash or Kid Flash. My mother is known as Jinx. They aren't the originals in the Titans but my father and Ryan's father are best friends."

"They're all best friends." John shook his head.

"That's how we all know each other." Angela smiled. "We get along quiet well. Best friends since all of us were put together. Besides..." Angela leaned back in her chair. "We have to get along. Since we basically see each other every day, either at home or school. And not to mention we'd have all the Titans there, waiting to whoop the first person to set a toe out-of-place and start problems." she rolled her eyes.

"Do all of you have powers?" I ran my hand through my air and bit my bottom lip. I didn't want to pry them. Just curious.

"We each have both of our parent's powers. Some, to a certain degree. I have all of my mom's powers, but I can only shape shift into Aquatic animals. John, has all of our dad's powers. He's an empath, too. Ryan has all of his mom's powers. Tristan has his dad's super speed and his mom's witchcraft. May and Jay," she pointed to them. "Were found by the Justice League. Both at the same time. May can control minds by saying a certain chant while looking into your eyes. Not to mention she has great martial arts skill now. Thanks to training Dick and Bruce make us all do." everyone at the table groaned.

"Bruce? Who is Bruce?" I tilted my head.

"Er.. No one! No one important. Uhh.." Angela coughed. "Jay has super human strength. Starfire and Superman are teaching him how to control it. expert on technology, too. They found these two by themselves when they were about 1. Vic and Karen fell in love with them and took them in." May was hugging Jay by the end of the story.

"Anybody want tofu?" John pulled out a brown sack from his backpack.

"Man! My dad tells me how Gar use to eat that stuff! But to deal with you and Angela?!" Ray dumped his head in his hands.

"Dude! What are you talking about?" Angela gasped. "Tofu is _amazing!_" May groaned and patted Ryan on the back.

"Jut try some-"

"Ain't no way in hell-"

"Come on, it's not ba-"

"Tastes like rubber-"

I giggled as I listened to them bicker. It was really funny, everyone just joining in. It seemed like everyone was going up against Angela and John for their love of this 'rubber' food. I sighed and rested my head on my palm.

"You okay?" I turned to see Tristan looking at me. Concern filled his eyes.

"Yes. Thank you, Tristan." I smiled and he blushed. I felt a hand run along my hair and I turned to see Tristan retracting his hand from my hair and his face going red.

"Sorry." he muttered. "It's just so pretty."

I smiled and blushed. "Do not be, it is fine."

The rest of my day went pretty well. I figured out that I have math with Angela, John, and Jay. I have English with Tristan. I have History with Tristan, Ryan and Angela. Next is lunch. I have Art afterwards with Tristan, Angela, and John. I have Health with everyone as the end class. Sadly, Cat is also in the same Health class. Such a pity. Punching the living day lights out of her did seem like a lot of fun. After the end of school, everyone saw me off. I got many hugs and kisses on the cheek. My new friends were quiet wonderful to be around. Especially.. Tristan. We didn't say much, but I feel something there. I'd catch him looking at me from the corner of my eye. I even caught him a few times playing with some of my hair , but I did not mind so I did not say anything. It was just little stares and blushes from him as my goodbye from him.

I've managed to become really good friends with a group I just met in 6 hours. I really wasn't expecting that. I stood outside the school for a bit. I really didn't feel like walking back to the orphanage. Oh! I forgot! I have an iPod. I pulled off my backpack and rummaged through it. Annnnd my headphones are all tangled. Great. I slipped my backpack back on and stood there untangling the set of black headphones. After about 5 minutes, I finally got the knots undone. I grinned in triumph and plugged them into my red iPod. I was so glad that this thing was gifted to me. I would never be able to buy this. At my last location, all the kids pitched in some money and bought an iPod for me. It was really heart warming. I really miss them all. They put music on it for me and everything. I scrolled through until I found the song I wanted. I snorted when I red the title. The title makes it sounds like it's some nasty song but it really isn't. Sex Life by D.R.U.G.S. It's really soothing, in my opinion. I liked loud music, so I turned my attention to anything that screamed and thumped. Honestly I just want to scream. Being that parent-less little freak in the world is not fun. I have tried so hard to figure out clues to my past. I wrapped myself up for hours, just looking for something. I looked through old files, googled info on the public library computers, yadda yadda. Came up with nothing. I only have that fuzzy memory of that little girl.. That looks like Angela. Which is weird. She said I was familiar.. maybe she knew me before the orphanage! I'm really hoping so. Maybe they can help me.

After about 45 minutes of walking, I finally made it back. Outside my friend Jemel was sitting on the steps leading to the front door. I guess I lied. I managed to make one friend. He was a 15 year old little Indian kid. He's the kindest person I have ever met, bless his heart. He's quiet most of the time but I managed to open him up a little. I walked over to him and smiled. He looked up to me and grinned.

"Hey" he scooted over to make some room for me. I set down my backpack and set next to him.

"Hi" I ran my fingers through my hair. Jemel doesn't have to go to school. He's super smart, like I am not kidding. Smarter than Albert Einstein, I swear.

"How was school?"

"Well, I managed to make an enemy within 5 minutes of arriving. But in the process I met this really nice girl named Angela. She introduced me to her friends during lunch. They're all really nice and welcoming." I smiled at the thought of Tristan.

"Any interesting guys?" Jemel wiggled his eyebrows at me and elbowed my arm. I blushed and hid my face behind the curtain of my black hair. He shook his head and grinned.

"You realize you have to tell me now."

"Yeah..." I rolled my eyes. "His name is Tristan West. Hes got shaggy brown hair and the most beautiful sky blue eyes I have ever seen. Really muscular. Cute smile.." I sighed dreamily. My eyebrows shot up and I grabbed Jemel's arm. "I forgot to tell you! They are all the kids of the Teen Titans!" His eyes widened and he laughed.

"Seriously? You managed to become best friends with a gang of superheros in one day?"

"Yes! Angela and John are the kids of Raven and Beast Boy, May and Ray are the adopted pair of Bumble Bee and Cyborg, Ryan is the kid of Robin.. err Nightwing and Starfire.. and Tristan is the child of Kid Flash.. ha, whoops! I mean Flash and Jinx." I bit my lip and fiddled with my fingers. "I was compared to Ryan today. Apparently we look exactly a like. May had said I looked like his parents. We were born on the same day and around the same time. John expressed that it was 'creepy'. I implied that there are look-a-likes in the world so Ryan must simply be a look-a-like of me."

Jemel raised his eyebrows at me.

"Well," he began. "I know what they look like and I know a lot about them. I mean, who doesn't? You live in Jump, know the heroes that claim these lands! But Ryan did have a twin sister. Up until he was about 2. She was kidnapped and slaughtered by a mad man named Slade. It devastated Starfire and Nightwing, as well as the city. Starfire kinda disappeared from the hero business. Imagine our surprise when she showed up again 4 years ago to save Jump from burning to the ground. She's sighted on patrols now and then." he leaned back on the steps. "Every now and then, I sneak out to see if I can spot them. It's really fun, ya know?" Jemel smiled and stood up. He offered out his hand to me. I gladly took it as he helped me up.

"Come on, let's go inside."

* * *

I couldn't sleep that night. Too much on my mind. I swiveled out of my springy bed and stood to the side of it. I smoothed out my pink bunny pajama pants and fixed my black tank top. I reached under my bed and fumbled for my black sweat shirt and slipped it on. I pulled up the hood and tucked my hair behind it. I looked around to all the sleeping kids. It honestly broke my heart, seeing so many kids here. None of them deserved to have no family. I sighed and lifted my feet off the ground. I floated above the ground and towards the window. I lifted up the window and crawled through it. It was the perfect time for a fly. The sky was clear and all the stars were visible. Right smack in the middle of the sky was a full moon. Sweet! I honestly don't care if anyone sees me flying. I just don't want them to see my face. I shut the window behind me and rocketed off towards the sky. I would prefer to fly out during the day, even thought this scenery is beautiful. I feel more powerful and energized in the sun. I feel drained without it. I flew high above and began to spin. Flying makes me so happy! I really can't describe the feeling.

After about an hour of twirling and giggling in the air, I landed on a tall building. I can't see the orphanage from here, but I can see Jump City High. I will find my way from there. I noticed some of my hair fell out of the hood so I tucked it back in. I started walking towards the edge when I heard a thump behind me. I raised my fist and floated in the air and turned to face the thump behind me.

"Please, I do not wish to fight-" I stopped dead in my tracks when my eyes scanned over the creator of the noise. _Nightwing! _I instantly put my hands behind my back and gulped.

"I am sorry, I did not know it was you." I itched the back of my leg with my foot. I seriously have no chance against him. What if he thinks I'm some criminal? This would not end well. Nightwing chuckled and lifted up his hand.

"It's fine. Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." He took a step towards me. Oh thank god, I really didn't feel like taking on one of the biggest superheros in the world._  
_

"It is fine." I squeaked. I back up closer to the edge of the building.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" he crossed his arms. Oh my god, he's going to lecture me. I can hear it in his voice. He's got that tone that sounds like I'm-about-to-lecture-you-for-something-you-shouldn 't-be-doing. I've heard it a couple times before.

"Well, uh you see.. I was flying. I never get the chance to see I did it now and I did not mean to cause problems or give you the impression I am a bad guy or anything!" I rushed out the words. Nightwing chuckled and walked closer.

"My son sneaks out all the time to fly about. I give him the same lecture. It's not safe for someone like yourself to go off on your own at the late hours of night. We've had some pretty suspicious activity lately and I don't want anything bad happening to someone out for a joy ride. Powers or not." He must mean Ryan. I forgot he could fly, like his mother. This guy sounded like my father. I didn't have one but I imagine if I did, this is what it was like. I was glad I'm wearing this hoodie. It shaded my face so my eyes appeared to be a darker green and my hair was hidden. Hopefully if I meet Ryan's parents, Nightwing won't recognize me. But now I feel really guilty.

"I apologize." I tugged at my pajama bottoms. I blushed madly. I'm chatting with one of the greatest superheroes in the world.. and I'm wearing pink bunny pajamas. "Oh, X'Hal." I muttered.

"What?" he stammered. "What did you say?" He sounded surprised.. and suspicious. Great.

"Nothing! But I believe it would be wise for me to return to my... location." No way on Earth was I ever going to call that place home. I floated off towards the edge of the building. "I am sorry that I have caused the problems during your patrolling. I will be going now." I waved my hand and floated up high. My hood fell off and my hair flowed out. Well crap, now I _really _gotta go. Good thing my back was to him and I'm faster than the speed of light.

* * *

I have attended Jump City High for a month now. I have become really close with everyone in the group. I told the group of my powers. I told them how I can fly and shoot beams from my hands and my eyes, like Ryan can. I ended up telling them everything about myself. Were I live, how I don't remember my past and I'm trying my best to figure out what it was. John offered to speak to his mother and see if she could help. I was really grateful for that. They all ended up telling me about how they all are planning on taking over the Teen Titans and move into the tower once school was over. I was delighted when they offered me a position to join their team. Plus they told me who Batman was, so they said there was no turning back now. We all act as though were siblings. I swear it was like me and Ryan were actually related though. We looked exactly like it and acted exactly how twins would. The person I got closest to was Tristan. We were always around each other. I'm not gonna lie, I like this guy a lot. Expressing my feelings about it? Not so easy. The feelings seemed mutual.. but we were having problems saying so. We managed to get picked on about it by the rest of the group wonderful. Ryan and mine's birthday was this weekend. We decided to celebrate together. We both agreed to go downtown and eat at the Pizza place their parents went to when they were teens. Afterwards, we would all got to Ryan's place and spend the night and such. He didn't want a big party and neither did I. I asked Jemel to join but he was joining the rest of the kids at the orphanage on some tour around the city they did every year. So it was just the group and I. I was walking to lunch when I heard someone calling my name. I felt a rush of wind beside me and I turned to see Tristan grinning.

"Hey, Mary." he put his hand on the small of my back and we began walking towards the lunch room. We do a lot of touching. Not anything sexual. Like when we sit together, are legs are usually pressed together. We'll hold hands, play footsie.. couple stuff like that. But we weren't a couple. Yet.

I smiled at him. "Hey, Tristan. Excited for this weekend?" he nodded and gave me a lopsided grin. My heart melted. We reached the table and he pulled out a chair for me. I said my thanks as he sat down next to me. I turned to see Angela grinning at me.

"What?" I raised my eyebrow at her. She shook her head and turned to the rest of the group.

"This weekend-" May slammed her hands on the table, "_Will _be amazing!" I giggled at her while John rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, besides the fact all of our parents will be there." Ray muttered.

"Not for long," Ryan looked to Ray, "Mom said they'll be there for an hour and leave. But... they're leaving Bruce to watch us."

Everyone groaned.

"Why are they leaving grandpa Batsie to watch us? We're adults!" Angela hissed.

"Cause the want to make sure that we do not get into any trouble. He may be old, but that man is still scary. He can snap any adult into place." Ryan cringed.

Tristan leaned forward to my ear. "He's got this certain look. We all call it the Bat glare. It's not fun getting one of those." he kissed the side of my head and I blushed. May grinned madly at me while John, Ryan and Ray all smirked.

"Is Selina coming?" Angela looked to Ryan. He nodded in response and May started jumping in her chair.

"Oh, great! I really miss her!"

John rolled his eyes at her. "May, you saw her last week." she squinted her eyes at him and pouted out her lip.

"So? Doesn't mean I can't miss her." she scoffed at him.

"I'm buying lunch. Anyone coming?" Ray asked as he stood up. Everyone except Tristan and I got up to follow him. I leaned back in my chair and looked to him. He reached over and ran his fingers through my hair.

"What are you doing after school?" he asked.

"Nothing, why?"

"Just wondering if you wanted to go and get some hot chocolate and cotton candy with me." Oh, he knew me so well. I loved hot chocolate and cotton candy more than life itself.

I smiled at him. "Of course I will." I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "You are very nice to offer."

"Anything for you, Mary."

* * *

It was after school and I was sitting in Tristan's car. We started a conversation about the movie Tangled. I told him how it was my favorite movie and he opted to let me come over sometime and watch it. Apparently his father owned it, he secretly loves princesses and anything Disney. When we arrived at Starbucks he got out and went to my side of the car. He opened the door and offered his hand. I took it gladly and smiled when he intertwined our fingers and led me to the front doors of the building. After he ordered our drinks, he sat us down and reached into his backpack and took out a bag of pink cotton candy. I giggled in excitement and reached over to open the bag.

"You know, I'm really looking forward to this weekend." he said.

"Me too! I have not have a party in years or one that was outside my orphanage. I am most excited to be spending it with my closest friends."

"I'm also looking forward to spending most of it with you."

I blushed crimson at his comment plucked out a piece of cotton candy.

"You're a lot like Ry, you know. He _loves _cotton candy and hot chocolate. Sometimes.. I really think you and him are twins, Mary."

I lifted my eyebrow at him.

"How is that possible?" I tilted my head at him. "His sister was.. had passed on." I bit the inside of my cheek. It was a touchy topic to talk about for all of them. Tristan sighed and ran his fingers threw his hair.

"Listen, Mary.. I'm going to tell you everything that happened."

My eyes widened. He really didn't have to. If it hurt for him to talk about it then I would rather have him say nothing about it at all.

"No, Tristan. You don't have-"

"No, I don't. But I want to." He grabbed my hand and stroked it with his thumb. "Back when we all were about 2, Ryan had a twin sister. We all have difficulties trying to remember her. It's just fuzzy images. All pictures and videos of her were destroyed, by Slade. The man who took her away from us. We try live by memory. The only people who actually remember exactly what she looks like is all of our parents. They told us she had beautiful green eyes like her mother, like you do. She had long black hair for her age like her father, like you do. Then you come strutting in, with beautiful green eyes and thick, long, black hair." He sighed.

"That is one of the reasons why we automatically trusted you. You reminded us of her, even if we can't remember. It doesn't make sense, I know. But... I just.. we know it's not possible though. Slade had her dead body as proof. She wasn't ever going to come back. He didn't live for long though. Off on a cliff on the outskirts of the city where the rain poured down, a gruesome battle was held. It all came down to Nightwing and Starfire while the rest of the Titans and Titans East took down Slade's robots. Nightwing and Starfire fought Slade and watched as he fell to his death off the edge of the cliff. It was over then. Without Slade the crime rate went down a lot. But recently there has been suspicious activity..." he rubbed his chin, "Rumor has it that Slade is back from the dead. There is no proof though.. I just pray to god that it's nothing but a silly rumor."

I stared at him in disbelief. I heard many bad things about Slade.. but killing a _child_? A child of the fiercest warriors? Where there allies are some of the most brutal people in the galaxy? I couldn't stop the words that came out of my mouth._  
_

"Is he _stupid_? Is his intelligence level down to 0? Lower than that?" I was getting really upset now.

Tristan squeezed my hand and I huffed.

"I hope the rumor is true. I would really like to upper cut that asshole in the jaw." I bit the inside of my cheek in frustration. If he was a live.. no way was he getting away with that. I'll bring him to justice myself.

I looked to Tristan and frowned. "May I ask, what was her name?"

He looked at me with sad eyes.

"Mar'i Grayson."

* * *

Tristan offered me to come to his house to watch a movie. His parents wouldn't be home till the next morning and he was aloud to have friends over. He had a pretty big house. As soon as you walked in there was a set of stairs. He led me up there and down the hall until he stopped at a blue door.

"This is the entertainment room." he opened the door and stepped in. I followed and gasped. The room was _huge_! There was a _giant _TV that was to the wall on the right. Next to it was a dresser stacked with movies. There were fuzzy, squishy sofas that curved around the TV, up against the wall. There was a large black coffee table infront of the couches. In the corner there was a fridge and a popcorn maker next to it. Tristan dimmed down the lights and set me on the couch. He walked over to the dresser and stared at it. I saw his fingers tracing the movies until it stopped on one. He grinned in delight and pulled it out. The cover read Tangled and I giggled. He went over to the DVD player and put it in.

"Popcorn?" he nodded to the popcorn maker.

"Yes, please." I smiled warmly at him.

After he made the popcorn, he sat next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders while holding the popcorn bowl in the other.

We were halfway through the movie when I felt my eyelids start to droop. I rubbed them in frustration. Tristan set down the popcorn bowl on the table and turned towards me.

He grabbed my wrists and brought them down from my eyes. He intertwined our fingers together and set them in his lap.

"Tired?"

I yawned in response. He chuckled and released one of my hands. My breath hitched when he reached over and started stroking my face. OhmyX'HalohmyX'Hal. What is he doing?

"Mary," he stared into my eyes, "I really like you. Like you wouldn't believe. I have ever since I laid my eyes on you. I haven't known you for long, but, god, Mary.. I think I love you. I understand if you don't feel the same way.. I just.. I.. I had to tell you. It was killing me." I felt his grip on my hand tighten.

My heart started to beat incredibly fast. He loves me? He actually loves me? I could feel myself floating off the couch. I was _so _happy! I feel like I'm about to burst!

It was then I realized he was waiting for my response. He looked so anxious, X'Hal, bless his heart.

There were no words to describe how I felt. So I acted out how I felt instead.

I leaned forward and kissed him.

I have never kissed anyone before. This was my first kiss. He seemed quiet surprise by my actions as much as I was. It took only a moment before he was kissing me back. They were soft, meaningful kisses. I felt butterflies take off in my stomach as he released my hand and set it on my hip. His other hand wrapped around the back of my neck to pull me closer to him. I set one hand on his chest and tangled the other one in his shaggy brown hair. I felt his lips part open and his tongue glaze across my bottom lip. I parted my lips open for access and made an 'eep' sound as his tongue slid in my mouth. I leaned forward and pressed him against the couch.

I broke away for a moment to answer him.

"For the record, I think I love you too."

I leaned forward again to begin what we started.

Honestly, I don't think I could be any happier.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and groaned. My eye brows shot up as soon as I saw that I was not in my bed at the orphanage. This room was completely different. It was then I realized that I felt arms around me. One was tightly wrapped around my waist and the other was wrapped up in my black hair.

I was laying face first on Tristan.

I felt his chest slowly rise up and down underneath me. He's still asleep. Well, darn. I wonder what time it is? Hopefully we're not late to school. But I guess it shouldn't matter since it is Friday. I wasn't in any position to get up. Our legs were tangled together and my hands were underneath my chest. I scanned my eyes around the room and saw the TV was still on. There was a clock on the right bottom corner a long with the date. It was May 17th and the time was 6:45.

Might as well get up. I pulled my hands from underneath my chest and stretched them. I started drawing shapes on Tristan's chest.

"Tristan, it is time to get up." I felt his hand that was across my waist run up and down my back, I shivered at his touch.

"Morning, beautiful."

I smiled and sat up. I sat up on his hips and stretched out my arms and yawned. I pulled my hair back and looked down at Tristan. We were both still wearing our clothes from yesterday. I was thankful I packed clothes in my bag, I just had that feeling that I needed extra clothes. Thank X'Hal I listened. And thank X'Hal again I brought the bag in the room.

I ruffled Tristan's hair and leaned forward to give him a kiss. I got off of him and headed towards my bag. I walked back towards the couch and grabbed a pillow. I threw it at his face. Before he could protest, I spoke out.

"I am getting dressed. Cover your face." I reached into my bag and pulled out jean shorts and black spaghetti strap top. I slipped off my clothes and put the fresh new pair on.

"I do not wish to embarrass you, so it is necessary to cover your face. I am done."

He pulled off the pillow and looked at me with disbelief. He got up and walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and looked into my eyes.

"I could never be embarrassed by you." he whispered as he leaned forward and began to kiss my neck. I couldn't help but purr as he made his way down to my collar bone. He stopped and nuzzled my neck. I don't know why, but I purred. It's kinda strange to think, but I honestly believe I am part cat. I purr and hiss at times. Maybe one of my parents were a cat or something.

He let me borrow one of his black jackets. It smelled so much like him. It was big on me but I did not mind.

Once Tristan was dressed and we had brushed our teeth and hair, he lead me downstairs. He stopped at the base of the stairs and looked up to me.

"My parents our home. Don't worry, they won't mind you're here. I already told them all about you. They actually wanted to meet you." he grinned at me as he walked me towards the kitchen.

I could hear a male voice in the kitchen.

"Oh, Dicky! It was the darnest thing. I walked in and Trissie had his arms wrapped around the girl-"

A female voice interrupted.

"You're lucky you're on the phone with Dick and he isn't here. He'd probably get you for calling him Dicky."

There was a low chuckle.

"Fastest man alive, remember? He can't even catch me. But- Dick? No I don't think that... No!.. It's Tristan we're talking about, we all know him like the back of our hands. He wouldn't do that... I know, I know, I was like that... the little prude takes after his mom."

There was a loud smacking sound.

"Ow! Jen! I was only teasing. But Dick, he really likes this girl. Kinda reminds me of you and Star when we were teens all lovey dovey... Alright.. you'll meet her tomorrow, we are throwing a birthday party for her and Rylie.. Yeah see you there too!.. Bye, boss!"

There was a clunk.

"Wally, think Tristan will introduce us?"

We were in the kitchen by then. I saw a woman with long flowing pink hair wearing a black strapless dress. Her cat eyes were staring at the man next to her. He had red hair that was cut short and sky blue eyes like Tristan. He was wearing a black dress coat and jeans. They both looked like they were in their early 40's.

"Yeah." Tristan said as he approached them. They both turned to look at Tristan then took notice of me. A smile spread across the woman with the pink hair. Tristan let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Mom, dad.. this is my girlfriend, Mary." He looked down at me and smiled. I smiled back and turned to his parents.

"Greetings." I chimed happily. The woman reached over and gave me a hug, by surprise.

"Oh, you can call me Jen! This is my husband, Wally." she released me and turned towards the man. He smiled and reached out his hand.

"Names Wally, or Flash. Fastest man alive." he grinned proudly as I shook his hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both." I smiled warmly at both of them. Jennifer's cat eyes narrowed as she looked at me.

"Have we met before?" she tilted her head to me. "You look.. very familiar." I looked over to Wally as he nodded in agreement and studied my face.

"No, I do not think so. I am sorry." I replied and looked at Tristan.

"Mom, dad. We gotta go. School and all." Tristan said as he pulled me away.

"Oh yes, okay. Love you Tristan, nice meeting you, Mary!"

"Bya, kiddo! Come back again, Mary!"

I turned to his parents and smiled. I waved. "Thank you, nice meeting you too!" I called as Tristan lead me out the front door.

* * *

Today's date is May 18th. My birthday. The time is 3:00 p.m. Right now, I am at May's house. I arrived earlier with Angela. I am currently sitting on the ground, leaning on the end of the bed. My hair is spread across the bed, where Angela and May are straightening it. They've been at it for an hour and it is only half way done.  
May has her hair in beach waves that flow down her back. She's wearing a light pink strapless dress that poofs out at the bottom that reaches her knees. Shes wearing a dark pink tie around her neck and dark pink flats.  
Angela has her hair in loose, bouncy curls that are all pulled to her left side. She is wearing a dark long sleeve purple dress. It hugs her tight and ends at her knees. It dips down on the back a couple inches past her shoulders. She's wearing clear high heels and a lime green tie.  
Currently, my hair being straightened. I'm wearing a white strapless dress. The top hugs around my breasts tight like a bandue top. It's poofs out a bit on the end which is a couple inches above my knees. In the back there is a lacy, frilly trail that fans out and leads from my back to the very bottom. I'm wearing silver flats and a silver tie.

I pulled on the tie with annoyance.

"Tell me again why we are required to wear these ties?" I muttered sourly.

"A long time ago, in a galaxy far away, lived 6 stupid kids. They all promised each other that on their 18th birthday, we would all wear ties. 2 of those stupid kids.. COUGH COUGH Ryan and Ray COUGH made us live up to that promise. So here we are today."

I groaned. Ties make me feel suffocated.

"Mary, why do you have so much hair?!" May exclaimed.

I shrugged. "Genes, I guess."

"This is worse than Starfire's." Angela observed, "How long is your hair?"

I tapped my chin. "Almost to my knees."

I heard a gasp.

"Azar, Mary. Your hair is a death trap!"

I turned around and grinned at the two girls.

"When we form our team, you won't need any damn super powers!" May flailed her arms in the air. "You just use this to suffocate them!" she picked up some hair with her straightener.

I snorted while Angela pointed her straightener at May.

"And YOU thought I had long hair!"

May just rolled her eyes and continued straightening. I turned around and started to hum tunelessly.  
I felt a sharp pull on my skull.

"X'Hal! That hurt!" I turned to glare at them.

May had her palms raised and Angela was raising her eyebrow at me.

"Did you say X'Hal?"

"Yes.." I thought about my last meet with someone who was surprised I said X'Hal. "You are the second person to be surprised I have said that. Why is that so?"

"Are you Tameranian?"

"Am I what?"

"Tameranian."

"Like Starfire? What? What on Earth is bringing this on?" I stared at Angela with confusion filling my expression.

"No, not Earth. Tameran. X'Hal is a goddess that people on Tameran praise. Starfire believes in X'Hal. Her and her brother are the only people I have ever heard say it. Ryan does not. Since he is a hybrid, he has many religions he could follow. But he choices not to."

I stared at her wide eyed.

"I did not know X'Hal was a goddess. I actually had no idea what or who it was. I just.. started saying it. It.. felt right. But I do not know if I am Tameranian.. I actually have no idea what I am.. since I do not know my parents."  
Angela looked deep in thought, so I turned back and leaned my head on the bed again.

"Mary, is there anything about you, at all.. that isn't considered human?"

"I think I am part cat." I blurted.

There was a spitting noise.

"What makes you think that?"

"Ooh!" Mary squealed. "Does this mean we can rub your belly? And scratch behind your ears? Pet your head?"

There was a smacking noise.

"Ow! Ang!"

Angela ignored her. "What makes you think that?"

"Well..." I bit my bottom lip. "You know how cats rub on everything? Like they'll walk by a table leg and rub all over it while passing by? I feel like that sometimes. Like I want to rub all over someone. Do not take that the wrong way or I will shoot you both with my eye beams. I also purr.. a lot. I've hissed at someone who made fun of my eyes once. I also crave touch. When someone strokes my arm or something, I just want to cuddle up and purr."

There was a moment of silence.

"Tameranians descended from felines. So.. if you are Tameranian.. a big part of that is _very_ cat-like. Anything else?"

"I feel stronger in the sunlight."

"You do?"

"Yes. I feel drained if I am away from the sun for a long time. It makes me feel happy and powerful. That is why summer is my favorite time of the year."

Another moment of silence.

"Mary, I think you're Tameranian."

I pouted out my bottom lip and thought of Starfire and Ryan. "But I look nothing like a Tameranian."

"Just because you don't have red hair or orange toned skin, doesn't make you not Tameranian. I've studied Tameranians before, trust me. Your eyes are irregular. They aren't the same shape or size a human's would be. They're beautiful, just not human. If you haven't noticed, you have Starfire and Ryan's eyes. The shape and everything. Well, not everything.. since Ryan's eyes are blue like his father's. Do you feel affected by the cold?"

"Yes."

"Do you have super strength?"

"No."

And yet, another moment of silence.

"Mary, I think you're a hybrid. Like Ryan. He's half human and Tameranian. Which is what seems to be your case."

A hybrid? One of my parents was a human and the other was a Tameranian? ...Holy X'Hal! That is cooler than hell!

"I cannot think of anything to say besides that has to be cooler than hell." I grinned.

"It explains your porcelain doll skin and black hair. I've only heard of one Tameranian with black hair, and she was the first in generations. But she was full Tameranian and you are not."

So I'm part alien. That honestly blows my mind. It explains so much now.

"So," Mary beamed, "Are we going to tell the group?"

"Sure," I smiled, "I do not see why not. I do not like to keep secrets from my friends. You are like family to me."

I felt someone crawl towards me.

"Aww!" Mary giggled. "And you're like family to us too! Who's a good kitty?" she started scratching my head. "Who's a good hybrid kitty that we love? You are! You are!"

That caught me by surprise, so I couldn't hold back the purr that rumbled in my throat.

Mary squeaked and started rubbing my head. I felt her being yanked back and heard a slapping noise.

"Ow! Angela! You know you want to pet her too!"

There was a scowling noise.

"Just think, one of your best friends descends from felines, and the feline part of her is more than it should be due to being a hybrid. Don't tell me you don't wanna pet-"

There was another smacking noise. I giggled as I heard the girls scowl at one another.

* * *

Around 4:00, after my hair was straightened, we packed our over night bags and stuffed all of our gifts into another bag.  
Angela wrapped her arms around mine and May's. I watched in awe as two black wings appeared and engulfed us in its feathers.

I blinked and then we were standing in front of an empty table that was near the edge of a building. We arrived at the pizza place.  
May and Angela went to sit down. I sat next to May and looked around.

"This," Angela pointed to the table, "Is where our parents sat and ate pizza when they were the Teen Titans. It's tradition now. The place even calls this Titan's Table. The Titans even have their own specials. Stay clear of Starfire's Delight, though. Trust me."

"It's all about Cyborg's Meat Treat!" a deep voice exclaimed.

I turned to see all the guys standing behind us. Ryan was wearing a black shirt and a red tie with brown cargo shorts. John was wearing a dark purple tie that matched the color of the outlining of his chakra with a lime shirt and normal jeans. Jay was wearing a light blue shirt and a dark blue tie with normal jeans. Tristan was wearing his red flannel again with a black tie and black cargo shorts. Tristan walked over and sat next to me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close. He leaned into my ear.

"Happy birthday, beautiful." he kissed behind my ear and I shivered.  
The next 5 minutes were full of glomps and kisses from everyone wishing Ryan and I a happy birthday.

We all ended up buying 5 pizzas. 1 Beast Boy's Tofu Extravaganza, 2 Cyborg's Meat Treat and 2 Robin's Spotlight. We all also had the beverage called Raven's Tea.

"Think U.R is gonna bring Zorkaberry pies?" Tristan asked between bites of his slice of Cyborg's Meat Treat.

"Ry, I swear he better! Star makes amazing Zorkaberry pies.. but U.R? The ones he brings from Tamaran are just..." Ray drooled all over the table.

"Please, who is U.R?" I tilted my head at Ryan. I'm guessing U.R is a nickname, never heard of that before.

"Love, U.R is Starfire's brother. His name is Ryan. We call him U.R.. it's short for Uncle Ryan." Tristan nuzzled my neck and I giggled.

"If U.R doesn't bring Zorkaberry pies... we'll just have to maul him." Ryan smiled evilly.

"Stop! No more talking about Zorkaberry pies! You're making me drool!" John cried.  
We all continued to eat our pizza.

I was nibbling on my 4th slice of Robin's Spotlight when May cleared her throat.

"So, guess what we discovered today.. Mary?" she turned to me and wiggled her eyebrows.

"What?" I was really confused. What did we discover? ...Oh WAIT!

I face palmed myself and groaned.

"I.. sorry.. never mind." I lifted my hand from my face and faced the guys. "Well.. we figured out I am a hybrid. Part human, part Tameranian." I smiled sheepishly.

Ryan stood up from his seat and grinned. "Nu-uh."  
I nodded quickly at him.  
He shuffled over to me and planted a kiss on my forehead.

"Nice to know I'm not the only one out there!" he ruffled my hair. I pushed him playfully as he walked away.

"Hair, hair!" May hissed and started patting my hair back down to place.

"So," Angela placed her elbow on the table. "You guys know how Tameranians descended from felines?"  
The guys nodded at her in agreement.

"Well," she looked at me, "Since Mary is part Tameranian, she's basically part cat. But since she hybrid, something happened to where here feline side is more than what it should be."

"I scratched her head earlier and she purred at me!" May clapped her hands together happily.

"So, that's what that was the other morning.." Tristan looked towards me and I blushed. John raised an eyebrow while May and Ray snickered.  
I'm glad Angela decided to press on before they started asking us questions.

"Mary is basically like a cat. So," Mary slammed her fists on the table, "I declare Mary, group pet!"

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"All in favor of Mary as group pet, say I!"

There was a chorus of I's from the group.

"None in favor say Nay?"

There was silence. Angela looked to me and grinned.

"The last Teen Titans voted Beast Boy group pet, he won by one vote. He went against Silkie. You'll see the old larva when we get to Ry's. We tried getting John to be it.. but he's.. really against it." she snorted. "And I can only turn to aquatic animals and no one else wanted to do it, especially not Ry." she snickered.

"So, you, little lady! You're the group pet." Ray howled.

I raised both my eyebrows and looked at everyone. "And... what exactly.. does that mean?"

"It means-" John rested his head on the table, "-that they're gonna pet you and rub your belly against your will. Since you're feline, I suppose you crave touch.. but I'm against it. I'd rather not have people rubbing their hands all over me. But all this explains why you smelled like a cat, alien and human all in one."

Tristan rolled his eyes at him and snorted.

"Don't forget Bruce and Selina are coming to watch us."  
Everyone groaned while May bounced up and down in her seat.

"I missed granny Cat!" May pouted.

"You saw her last week. Second time I have to remind you." John chuckled at her.

"Why is grandpa Batsie watching us? I know it was asked before.. but.. seriously?" Tristan winced.

"Because the parents do not want us to do anything stupid and get into trouble. What better way to make sure that all is good than sending them in? Bruce may be old.. but damn.. he's one scary gramps. I swear his Batman Glare gets more horrid the older he gets." Ryan shivered.

"You're mother is Tameranian," Ray pointed at Ryan, "Tameranian descended from felines. Selina is Cat Woman. Mary is part Tameranian. She's a hybrid, causing her feline side to be more powerful than it should. We're going to have 3 cats in one room. Let's pray to God that the kitties can play nice or we're all in trouble."

Everyone cringed back and my eyes widened.

"Glorious news." I rolled my eyes and tugged on my tie.

* * *

It was now 9:30. After we all ate pizza, we headed towards the arcade and then went to the movie theaters. The movie we watched was over and we were exiting the Cinema. Tristan offered to run by and get everyone's bags while Angela teleported everyone to Ryan's house. Angela told me earlier that they all had keys to each other's house. Guess she really wasn't kidding.  
We all huddled together as black wings engulfed us.

We appeared into a kitchen.. a really big kitchen. The ceiling was high and had fancy lights that dimmed down and were set in 2 rows. In the back of the room, there was a set of stairs and a table were 3 adults were sitting. There were cabinets lined up against the wall. The counters were all marble. There was silver fridge off to the corner and in the middle was a marble island. On the marble island there were various number of bags of chips, a giant chocolate cake that had two signs on it that said 'Mary' and 'Ryan'. I wondered if his parents did that. If they did, X'Hal bless them.

Ryan wrapped his arm around my shoulder and grinned.

"My mom put your name on there. She said she couldn't wait to meet you. None of us could shut up about you." He pointed to everyone, who where laughing about something unknown to my knowledge.

"ZORKABERRY PIES!" Ray bellowed and everyone dashed off to one of the counters. I stood and stared at them, shaking my head. I really should try one of these Zorkaberry pies. See if they are actually as good as they say. But it would be nice to wait for Tristan..

On cue, Tristan appeared beside me. He was holding two large black bags. He held up the biggest one.

"Presents."

He held up the smaller bag.

"Everyone's over night bags."

I kissed him on the cheek and he smiled. He turned his attention to the horde that was huddled around the counter.

"Should I ask?"

"Zorkaberry pies."

And in a flash, the bags were set on the table were the adults were seated. They look bewildered and turned their attention to the teenagers crowding around the counter.

I walked over to everyone and looked past Johns shoulder. There, sat 10 pies stacked into 6 pillars.  
Everyone was calling dibs on the pies when a loud voice came from behind.

"I _know _that none of you are touching _my _Zorkaberry pies!"  
Everyone cringed away from the pies and turned to face the loud voice.

There, a man that looked almost exactly like Ryan stood. The only difference was that their jaws were shaped differently and this man's eyes were green while Ryan's were blue. And this guy looked like he was in his late 30's. Plus this man was taller than me, and Ryan and I share the same height.

"U.R!" Angela and May bellowed and threw themselves at him for a big hug.

The man laughed and picked both of them up in the air. I giggled as he began to set them down.

"Where's the birthday boy?"

"Here."

U.R picked up Ryan for a big hug.

"U.R-" Ryan gasped, "-Do I need to remind you I'm breakable against Tameranian strength?" His face turned purple. U.R let out a hearty laugh and released him. He looked over and saw John, Ray and Tristan.

He grinned evilly and picked all 3 of the men up in the air and gave them a squeeze.

"X'Hal, damn you! You are all adults now! It is much more of a challenge to try and hug all of you at once." He dropped them back down and ruffled John's long purple hair.

"Now..." He scanned his eyes over them. "Star has told me about this new female. Says none of you will do the shutting up about her. I heard it is her birthday as well! We must celebrate with her and make her feel like family, yes?"

Everyone grinned and turned to face me. I went red and took a step back. I wasn't expecting everyone to just look at me.. all at once. You know how creepy that is? When people are all smiley an just all look over at you at the same time? That's like a scene from a horror movie.

Without hesitation, U.R had me in a giant hug.

"Happy day of birth! My name is Ryan! But you can call me U.R like the rest of these _clorbags_!" I giggled as he released me.

"Thank you! My name is Mary Gray. And yes, they can be quiet the _clorbags_." I smirked at them as they all stared at me, trying to figure out what that word meant. U.R stared at me, astonished.

"You speak Tameranian, yes?"

I shrugged my shoulders and smiled. I don't know how, but I understood what he said. I guess I might have learned it before.. I would have now way of knowing I spoke Tameranian unless someone who spoke it themselves talked to me. So, this is all new.

"_I hear your Zorkaberry pies are fantastic, are they not?_" I asked in Tameranian.

U.R's eyes bugged out of his head and then he smiled.

"_Yes, they most certainly are. Make sure you get one now, they devour the pies like Gordonians devour the galaxy._" U.R clenched his jaw. His face relaxed and then he smiled at all of us. I didn't know what or who the Gordonians are.. but I'm pretty sure I did not want to know.

I switched back to English and ran over and grabbed a pie.

"Every hybrid, human, and beast for themselves!" I squealed as I ran back to the island to grab a fork that was lying on a pile of other utensils.

I waited for the others as they came and grabbed a utensil for themselves. Angela walked up to me and raised an eyebrow.

"Since when have you spoken Tameranian?"

"Since now." I shrugged, poking her lime green tie.

We each held a pie close to our face. I sniffed in the scent and drooled. This pie smelled _amazing_!  
We all looked at each other as Tristan began to count down.

"One."

"Two.."

"Three!" he yelled and we all dug in and took a bite of pie.

They were not exaggerating when the described the taste of this pie.

I had managed to eat all of this within minutes. Not to my surprise, everyone else did too.

I floated over to the garbage that was by the island and set my pie plate inside.

"That was glorious!" I clapped my hands together.

Angela burped in agreement.

"Oh, come on. Little lady, I know you can do better than that!" Ray challenged.

John let out an even bigger burp.

Ryan let out an even bigger burp than that. Tristan clapped his hands slowly while May wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Since you're all 18 now, aren't you suppose to be mature or something?" I looked over to see Jennifer walking towards us. I looked over behind her to see that Wally and U.R were seated at the table, eating a Zorkaberry pie.

I smiled at her.

"Greetings, Jennifer!" I pulled her into a hug, which she gladly returned back and kissed my cheek. I released her and she turned to look at the teens.

"Nice to see you too, Mary. Happy birthday!" she grinned at me and turned to Ryan. "And, Ry! Happy birthday!" She pulled him in for a hug.

"Thanks, Jenny." he smiled slyly. She gave the rest of the group kisses on the cheeks.

"The rest of the adults are upstairs. I'll have Wally go and get them. You probably have 45 seconds till you're all embraced with hugs and kisses." she made a face and turned to face Wally.

"Wally! Get your butt upstairs and get those old folk down here!" she ordered.

Wally dashed over and kissed her cheek. "Anything for you, Jinxy." he sped away upstairs. 10 seconds later, he was back in his chair talking to U.R.

Jennifer nodded her head at us and walked back over to U.R and Wally.

"You think they'd ease up on all the hugs and kisses now that we're adults." May muttered sourly.

"You will all still be their little babies in their eyes," I turned to face May. "They do not wish to see you as 'grown up'. They dwell in the past in hopes you might shrink back to a child." I giggled.

John turned to Angela. "Azar! Didn't mom try to use some anti-aging spell on us once?"

Angela gasped. "Dude! Mom was trying to make us turn back into babies! ANIMAL CRUELTY!" she shrieked as she turned into a purple octopus.

We all laughed as she turned back into her normal self.

"Well looky here, our replacements." a voice sneered. I turned and saw a red haired woman with blue eyes dressed in a black flowy dress that reached her feet grinning at us all. Next to her was Cyborg, Victor Stone. He was dressed in jeans and a black sweatshirt. They both looked like they were in their mid 40's.

"Hey, Babs!" John grinned.

Cyborg ran up to all of them and gave them all a big hug. They all grunted and squealed.

"Boo ya! Happy birthday Ry! Y'all finally adults! Maybe now we don't have to change your diapers!" he set them all down and turned to me.

"Well, look here. This must be Mary!" he smiled at me and held out his hand. I shook it and returned the smile. He dropped his hand and raised an eyebrow.

"Y'all were right. She does look familiar."

"Told you!" Wally called from behind.

"Well, happy birthday, little lady!"

"I thank you." I laughed.

Barbara walked over and greeted the group. She was wishing Ryan and I a happy birthday before another person came down the stairs.

"The party has arrived!" I turned to see a tall man in his late 30's wiggling his eyebrows at the group. He had green skin, a fang, pointy ears and Forrest green eyes. Just like John and Angela. He was wearing a blue and white Hawaiian shirt and brown cargo pants. What was with cargo pants today?

"Grass stain!" Victor called.

Garfield snorted.

He ran over to the group and turned into an octopus. He wrapped a tentacle around each one of us and gave us a squeeze. He let go and turned back into his normal form.

"Happy birthday, Ry! And-" he turned to me and took a step back, startled. I frowned a bit but then he smiled.

"You're Mary. Now that we met, hopefully they can all shut up about you now." he winked at me. "Happy birthday, dude!"

It honestly warmed my heart to hear that they have talked about me. They were proud to call me a friend, family. It means a lot.

"I smell another kitty cat!" I looked behind Garfield to see an old couple walking towards us. **([{ Just picture Anne Hathaway and Christian Bale, just old. Around Alfred's age.}]) **May ran over and gave a small hug to the both of them.

"Granny Cat and grandpa Batsie." she grinned. She hooked her arm around the older woman's and walked over to us. The older man leaned on to his cane as he made his way over.

Everyone in the group gave the old couple small hugs.

Ray turned to me. "Watch this." he turned back to the old man. "So, Batman, Bruce Wayne, grandpa Batsie.. what bring you to this side of the night?"

Bruce shot what I guessed was 'Bat Glare' in response.

May shivered. "Bruce, your Bat Glare really has improved since we were kids. I think it scares me more now than it did then."  
Bruce rolled his eyes.

Bruce reached out and patted Ryan on the shoulder. "Happy birthday, kiddo." he smiled.

"Thanks, grandpa. I'll get you a Zorkaberry pie before they're all gone." Ryan smiled and went over to the pile of Zorkaberry pies on the counter.

Bruce turned towards me and held out his hand. "I've heard a lot about you. It's great to finally meet you." I shook his hand and smiled warmly at him.

"It is great to meet you as well. You have a lovely family." I turned towards everyone.

He chuckled and nodded. "They're a handful."

I felt hands snake around my waist and turned to see Tristan standing by me, cautiously. I looked over and saw the old woman staring at me.

She reached out her hand and started petting my face.

"You're a good kitty, aren't you?" I closed my eyes as she stroked my face. She had this motherly sense around her. More of a protective sense, actually. Like she's on alert to make sure none of her family gets hurt.  
I sighed happily when she began to scratch the top of my head. She felt so familiar.

She pulled her hand away and I opened my eyes. I frowned when she retracted her hand and turned to Tristan.

"Tristan, you found yourself a good girl." she turned back towards me and smiled.

"I feel like I've met you before. You look awfully familiar. If they haven't already told you, I'm Selina.. and I'm guessing you're Mary."

I smiled at her and nodded. "Yes I am. It is great to meet you, Selina."

Angela came bouncing up beside Selina with a grin.

"We finally got a group pet! We elected Mary. She's a hybrid, like Ryan. She's Tameranian and Human. Since she's hybrid, something happened to where her feline side is more than it should be. She responds like a cat would."

Selina nodded her head in understanding.

"Aah, yes. Tameranians descended from felines. Mary, who are your parents?" she looked at me curiously.

Angela bit her lip and Tristan's grip around my waist tightened.

"Sadly, I do not know. I have lived in an orphanage as long as I can remember. I have no memories before that." my mouth twitched a little.

Selina rested her hand on my head.

"I'm sorry. But look now," she pointed to everyone. "This seems like a good enough family to me."

I leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you, so much. I am grateful I have every that I do now." I leaned back on to Tristan.

Wally approached us with a smile.

"I was waiting for everyone to clear out. But happy birthday, Mary!" he gave me a thumbs up and dashed towards to Ryan.

Angela looked around, "Hey!" She yelled loudly, "What gives? Where's mom, dad?"

Garfield turned from his conversation with Wally, Bruce, May and Ryan.

"She's upstairs.. she's settling down Kori and Dick's nerves." He gave her a knowing look.

"Oh." Angela replied sadly.

Tristan kissed me on the top of the head and let me go.

"I'm going to go talk to her."

I nodded and watched as he walked with Angela out of the kitchen. I looked over and saw everyone was talking with each other. No one to talk to.. wait. I looked over and saw U.R sitting at the table, by himself. Now would be a perfect time to workout using Tameranian. I walked over and took a seat beside him.

"_Mind if I join you?_" I asked in Tameranian. U.R smiled and shook his head.

"_No, it is fine._"

I studied his face carefully.

"_Something troubles you, U.R._"

He sighed and twisted around so he was fully facing me.

"_It is you. Do not take it the wrong way. Everyone here already loves you. It is just... you remind of us of our little Mar'i. You have her black hair and green eyes. You look like the exact twin of Ryan. You look so much like my sister Starfire and brother Dick. I cannot tell if my eyes lie to me or not._"

I bit my lip. I didn't know what to say. I hated causing everyone so much pain.

"_I apologize. I did not mean to cause such pain to the family. I honestly do not know how to respond to what you have said. I have been compared to Mar'i a lot and I am afraid I am not her. I can leave the party, if you wish. I do not want to bring back painful memories to everyone in my presence._" I began to swivel out of my chair.

U.R leaned over and grabbed my hand.

"_Little Mary. You bring joy just by being in the room. I could feel everyone's moods lift as soon as your laughter lifted in the room. You bring more happiness than you do pain. Do not worry._" he looked past me and towards the base of the stairs. A wicked grinned spread across his face. "_Stay here, I wish for you to meet someone._"

He got up and walked towards the stairs. He bent over and picked up something from the floor. I stared with confusion when he cradled a blob looking thing in his arms. He sat down again and held the blob looking thing out.  
I studied it for a moment and then gasped. The blob was a little larvae!

I squealed and reached out for it. U.R place him in my arms and I held the worm in my arms. The larvae gurgled happily and twisted in my arms. I giggled as the creäture tried eating my hair.

"_This is Silkie. Silkie is almost 30 years old. He still acts as though he is still a baby._"

"_It is a wonderous creäture. He is most adorable._" I beamed happily down at Silkie.

"_Please, may I ask where you have come from?_"

I kept my eyes locked on Silkie as I responded.

"_I am from the orphanage. I do not know who my parents are or if they are even alive. I do not know of any other family. All I remember is a strange masked man taking me to the orphanage and telling me my name. He told me I am Mary Gray, my parents are missing and the rest of my family is unknown._" I sighed and tickled the worm's belly who gurgled happily in response.

"_You are hybrid, yes?_"

"_Yes. I just discovered this today. Angela was the one who helped. The only thing I know about my parents is that one was Human and the other was Tameranian. To tell the truth, I did not know I could even speak Tameranian until I heard you. Something clicked inside my mind and I was able to speak._"

I giggled as Silkie drooled on my finger. I traced little shapes on his belly with my hand.

"_The masked man.. What was his name? What did he look like?_"

I looked up to U.R. His eyebrows were furrowed and I saw fear, eagerness, and curiosity in his eyes.

I took one of my hands and covered the right side of my face.

"_Where my hand is covered, this side of the mask is black. His eye did not show. Where my hand is not covering, the mask was a orange bronze color. His eye showed on this side. On his forehead there was a strange S symbol. I do not know what it is. He had a deep, raspy voice. It scared me, but he told me not to be afraid._"

I studied U.R's face. He went pale. His eyes were wide. He reached out to touch my face.

"_Mar'i.._" he stood up out of his chair and bolted towards the stairs. He stopped before he went up and turned to me. "_Stay._" he said sternly.

I looked at the stairs in confusion as he ran up them. I have no idea what that was about. I turned and saw that everyone had stopped to witness what happened.

"What just happened?" Garfield asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He.. he reached out for my face and called me Mar'i. He suddenly got up and bolted towards the stairs and then told me to stay. And I have no idea what that was about." I bit my lip and ran my hand through my hair.

Everyone clambered around the table. All the adults were surrounding me and studying my face. Their eyes were wide.

"Move." a monotone voice called out from behind the group. Everyone automatically parted. There stood a woman in a white leotard, white slipper shoes and a white hood. She flipped down her cowl to reveal long purple hair. Her skin was the same tone as John and Angela's. Her and Angela's faces were exactly a like, except this woman's eyes were amethyst. U.R stood behind her. He had tear stains on his shirt. I wondered if that was from him or someone else. The woman walked over to me and stood right in front of me.

"I want you tell me exactly what you told Ryan." she said emotionless. I nodded.

"He asked where I came from and I said I am from an orphanage. I do not know who my parents are or if I have any other family. I was brought there by a masked man and that is all I remember. He then asked me if I was a hybrid. I answered yes. Angela and me discovered this earlier today. I am half Tameranian and half Human. He then asked me about the masked man." I covered the left side of my face with my hand. "This is what I did, then I said where my hand is covered, this side of the mask is black. His eye did not show. Where my hand is not covering, the mask was a orange bronze color. His eye showed on this side. On his forehead there was a strange S symbol. I do not know what it is. He had a deep, raspy voice. It scared me, but he told me not to be afraid."

There was a gasp from someone in the group.

The woman reached out for my face. She stopped right before her palm reached my forehead.

"May I?" she asked in her monotone voice. I nodded.

She laid her hand on my head and gasped at the instant contact. She stood there for a minute and then fell back.

"Rae! Are you okay?" I heard Garfield's voice call out as he mingled through everyone to get to her.

"No.." she whispered.

I stood up, still holding Silkie in one arm.

"Does anyone wish to tell me what is going on? Everyone is gasping at me and staring at me with the wide eyes. I do not understand and it is starting to scare me." I stammered. Were these people going to hurt me? What happened to my friends? I looked and saw they had the same expression as everyone else. Shock, confusion, anger.. I looked at Tristan and our eyes locked. He stared at me blankly and I felt tear start to prick my eyes.

"I.. I think it would be best for me to leave." I set Silkie on the floor and tried to shuffle over to the side of the table that wasn't blocked off.

I felt a hand grasp my wrist tightly.

Everything tinted green. I looked down at my hands which began to glow green.

"Please, I wish to leave." I demanded as I looked at the woman in white who was holding my wrist.

"No.. you can't leave.." the woman whispered. The next thing I know she was embracing me, tightly. I felt my face go red as she squeezed me against her. After what seemed like forever she let me go. I put my hands on my knees and panted.

"What... I don't-"

"You're Mar'i." the woman whispered.

"What? No I am not. I'm Mary-"

"Azar, stop it!" the woman placed her hand on my forehead. Everything went white.

* * *

**([{Everyone go and listen to Such Great Heights by Iron & Wine while you read this part. Do it!}])**

My mind was flooded with images. Happy images. Everything was blurred around the edges. There was a woman with fire red hair, emerald green eyes and orange skin. She was holding me. She was looking down at me laughing. Her eyes shone with happiness. She leaned forward and kissed my forehead. A man appeared next to her. He had black hair and ocean blue eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled. They both laughed. He leaned forward and began to kiss her neck. The woman with the fire red hair smiled as he nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck. The woman placed me into the man's hands and reached out for something. She pulled up another being. There was a little boy with fire red hair like the woman's and ocean blue eyes like the man's. The little boy reached for me and I reached out for him. The man kissed the top of my head and set me down on the grass. The woman did so with the boy.

The boy grabbed my hand and we raced along the grass. There, more beings that looked like the small boy appeared. A boy with purple hair, Forrest green eyes and a fang wrestled with another boy. The boy had dark skin and big brown eyes. Standing next to him was a little girl with blonde hair and pale skin laughing, with her eyes closed and freckles moving as she pointed at the boys. The boy holding my hand let go and bolted towards another boy. The boy had brown hair with an orange tint to it along with sky blue eyes. The red hair boy tackled the sky blue eyed child and laughed triumphantly. A girl came up to me. She had long purple hair and pointy ears. A fang appeared as she smiled at me, blinking her Forrest green eyes. I smiled back at her and turned towards where the man and woman where.

The woman and the man were kissing.

The man had his hand on the woman's hip and the other in her hair. The woman held a hand to his cheek and the other wrapped around his neck. They laughed and smiled as they kissed, with their bodies pressed up against one another. Besides them was a green man with pointy ears and a fang, just like the children, nuzzling his head into a woman's neck. The woman laughed and her long purple hair bounced around as she tried to pry the man's fingers off of her body. Off to the side, a man with dark skin and robot looking parts was tickling a red haired woman. Her face creased as she laughed and pushed the robot man away. Walking by was a woman with pink hair and cat eyes, holding a hand of a man with red hair and sky blue eyes. They were talking and smiling at each other.

There was so much love and happiness here. I didn't want to leave.

Then it all flushed away.

More memories flooded in. The red haired woman holding me in her arms and singing. The man holding me to his chest on a couch as he slept. The green man chasing me and the purple haired boy around. Crawling on the ground as I chased a worm, giggling playfully. Falling and skinning my knee, being carried away by the fire red hair boy and the brown haired boy. Chasing butterflies with the blonde hair child and the purple haired woman. Sitting on the robot man's knee as he read a story to the dark skinned boy and I. Tugging on the cape of a man dressed in black who looked like a bat. Being held by the pink haired woman and the red haired man.

Everything came back to me.

Then I realized.

I am Mar'i Grayson.

* * *

I blinked my eyes. I was back in the kitchen. The woman in white's hand was still rested against my forehead. Everyone else was waiting silently around the table. The tension in the air was agonizing.

I looked at the woman and her hand fell from my face.

Raven. That's Raven! Rachel! No one even needed to tell me her name! That's my godmother. My aunt.  
I know everyone in this room, too. I.. She brought all my memories back.. I know now..

I laughed with relief and everyone stiffened.

"Rachel!" I exclaimed and threw myself at her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my head on her shoulder.

Raven responded immediately and hugged me tightly.

"Azar, Mar'i! That's where you've been the last 16 years." she whispered in my ear.

"X'Hal," I breathed, "Out of all days I could come across this information, it had to be in front of a group of people."  
I muttered sourly and tried to ignore the tears I felt on my cheeks.

"Rachel, I was mistaken?" U.R asked nervously.

I broke my embrace from Raven. She grabbed my hand and wipe her face of tears that escaped her eyes.  
She looked at him and shook her head.

"Ryan, you are right."

U.R had me in his arms the very next second.

"_Mar'i! Mar'i!_" he exclaimed in Tameranian. "_I cannot believe it is you! I am over filled with joy!_" He nodded towards his feet that were hovering above the ground. He switched back to English. "Where are Dick and Koriand'r? there presence is needed this very second!" he yelled and released me.

"Okay, _what _is going on?" Barbara looked at me with confusion.

"It's.. that's.. the hand and eye glowing thingy... MAR'I!" May screamed and launched herself at me.

The next 10 minutes consisted of bone crushing hugs, apologies for not noticing sooner, tears of joy, petting my head.. Selina thought it was necessary to announce to everyone the best way to display affection is treating me like a cat because a large part of me was very feline.

Tristan had not left my side since May announced I was Mar'i. He tried his best to keep physical contact, acting as if we were not touching I would disappear.

Ryan held my the longest. I could feel his tears fall down my back as we hugged.

He kissed me on the top of the forehead. "This has to be the best birthday present I have ever gotten."

I snorted and reached over to pet the green and purple cat that were rubbing against my legs.

I looked over at Angela. "I thought he didn't like to be pet?" I cocked my head.

"Exceptions can be made." she wove her arm through mine and Tristan held on to my waist possessively as I pet the two cats purring at my legs. May came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my neck. She pressed her cheek to mine and giggled. Ryan stood in front of me, keeping a hand on my arm.

Ray came over with a big grin on his face. He reached out and picked all of us up. Everyone laughed as we all squashed up against each other.

Victor picked up John in cat form and place him on Ray's shoulder.

I gasped in surprise when Victor, Wally and Garfield came behind and picked up Ray, along with all of us. We all laughed and they set us down. I panted, trying to regain my breath.

Jennifer walked over to me and grabbed my chin softly.

"I don't know why I didn't see this before." she murmured and tilted my head back and forth.

"Starfire's eyes." Garfield chimed.

"And her hair." May rolled her eyes.

"Dick's color though." Wally called.

"Got her mom's face shape, but Dick's smile." Jennifer noted.

"And the porcelain skin, like his!" Angela lightly tugged on my tie.

"Gotta body like her mom, that one does." Selina poked my hip.

I blushed crimson and wobbled over closer to Ryan while the group murmured in agreement.

"God, boss and Kori are gonna go crazy. Not that he isn't already." Wally laughed.

Tristan looked at his father and shook his head. He turned back to me with a small smile.

"I'm not crazy, you know." everyone turned to see a man leaning on the edge of the stairs. The muscular man had black hair that was ruffled up and piercing blue eyes. He was dressed in a gray t-shirt and jeans. Next to him was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She had fire red hair that almost touched the ground, which looked a bit rustled, and flawless orange-bronze skin. She had laugh lines around her mouth and giant emerald eyes that scanned around the room. She wore a white strapless lace dress that flowed down to her knees. They both looked to be in their late 30's.

Raven immediately stood in front of me to block their view.

The man raised his eyebrow questioningly at her then squinted his eyes.

"You said you'd come get us in a few. It's been 20 minutes, Rae." He cocked his head at her.

"By the looks of you two, you probably didn't even notice the time." She sneered.  
The red haired woman blushed and the man ignored her comment.

"Where's Ry?" his eyes scanned the crowd and Ryan jumped forward and walked over to them.

"Ryan! My little bumgorf! I wish you a happy day of birth!" The woman pulled Ryan into a tight hug.

Ryan laughed and kissed the woman on the temple. "Thanks, mom."

My stomach fluttered. Since me and Ryan were twins.. those two must be.. my parents. Starfire and Nightwing.  
Koriand'r and Richard Grayson.

I feel like I'm going to be sick.

Would they accept me? Or even believe that I am their daughter? Would they think I am a fraud?

Raven turned her head slightly and whispered.

"Mar'i. You're screaming at me. You don't need to worry... Actually, do worry. Kori will probably pull you into a bone crushing hug, so best worry about your ribs... We just have to give the old man a warning or he might have a heart attack."

Wally who was right next to Rachel, laughed loudly.  
I focused back on my parents just in time to see Dick pulling away from Ryan.

"I hope there's some Zorkaberry pie. I bought the cake in hopes to distract all of you beasts from eating the pie." Dick looked to the goddess standing next to him. "She'll kill me.. and all of you if there isn't any.." Dick chuckled while Kori glared at everyone.

Barbara laughed and walked over to them, holding a pie.

"I was gonna eat it, but I'm afraid she'd go all warrior on me for eating the last pie." She winked at Kori.

Dick let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god, Babs." He leaned over and kissed her temple. "I was afraid she was gonna have my head."

"It seems as though I never bring enough pies." U.R grumbled sourly.

"Star can make more pies." Ray shrugged.

"Yes, she can. But they are not as amazing as the ones I bring, yes?" U.R snorted.

Dick rolled his eyes. "_Clorbag._"

U.R snapped his head and looked at Dick. He narrowed his eyes at him.

"_You're one to speak._" U.R grinned as he spoke Tameranian.

"_Have you forgotten Starfire taught me Tameranian, brother?_" Dick crossed his arms and smirked.

"_Of course not. But she seems to have forgotten to keep her Dick in place._"

Dick and Kori turned bright red and I couldn't help the burst of laughter that escaped my lips.

Raven turned her head to look at me while she stood in front of me as everyone's eyes landed on me. They all look startled.

I blushed and covered my mouth with my hand. Tristan put a hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry, sorry. U.R said something funny." I floated off the ground and shifted my legs uncomfortably.

Dick narrowed his eyes, trying to focus on me while Kori walked closer to Raven. Thank X'Hal Rachel was blocking their view of my face perfectly.

"_You scared me, child!_" U.R called to me in Tameranian, grabbing his heart to mock his fear.

I giggled. "_I apologize,_" I answered in the same language. "_I did not mean to startle you. But your snide comment_ was _most difficult to ignore._"

U.R grinned proudly at me.

"Can everyone speak English for once?" Garfield groaned and smeared his hand on his face.

"Aren't we suppose to leave soon? The rest of the Titans, Stark and Spidey are supposed to meet us soon." Victor asked, trying to direct their attention away from me.

Of course that didn't work.

Dick took a couple of steps forward and crossed his arms.

"Someone want to tell us what's going on?"

No response.

"At least tell us who you're hiding behind your back, Rae." Dick narrowed his eyes at Raven.

"Dick... Star..." Raven reached back and grabbed my hand. She squeezed it tightly.

"My spider senses are telling me Dick ain't letting this one go." Victor muttered.

Kori placed a hand on Dick's shoulder. "I do not see why an introduction cannot be made, right, friends?"

Something brushed against my leg and I turned around. I looked down to see a purple blur and I jumped in the air.  
A little 'eep' sound came from my mouth as I floated above Rachel, my back turned to my parents.

I then realized it was just John, staring up at me with his head tilted in cat form.

"X'Hal, John. You scared me have to death." I scolded.

Amusement gleamed in his eyes as I put my hands on my hips.

"You're the girl from the patrol I ran into! What are you doing here?" Dick called out.

I straightened out and squealed. Keeping my back to him, I floated down behind Rachel. I turned around and hid my head behind her shoulders. I put my hands on her shoulder blades, tapping nervously. I peered out through her hair a tiny bit so I could see them.

"_Are you Tameranian?_" Dick called out speaking the language he named.

"_Partially._" I squeaked back in Tameranian.

"_Oh, that is glorious! We have not met someone who is partly Tameranian that can speak our language!_" Starfire floated in the air.

Raven held her hands out in front of her. "Dick... Kori.." she tried again. He raised an eyebrow at her while Starfire tilted her head curiously.

"Man, we don't know how to tell you this without givin' you a heart attack." Victor rubbed his head.

"Spit it out." Dick said sternly.

Raven hesitated and then slowly stepped away from me. My eyes widened and my breath started to exhilarate.  
I'm not sure I'm ready for this. I go all my life without having any family and all of a sudden they're all here.

Too late to back down now.

All of our eyes locked instantly. Kori and Dick eyed me curiously for a moment before suspicion started to set in.

They stood there for a couple of minutes, just gaping at me.  
I shifted my feet awkwardly and swallowed.

"Kori.. Dick.. this is Mar'i." Victor said slowly. "Our Mar'i.. _your _Mar'i. Slade didn't kill her. He locked up her memories somehow and dumped her at an orphanage. Rachel just unlocked them... She was going by the name Mary.."

Kori froze while Dick's eyes widened. Kori fumbled for Dick's hand after a couple of seconds, their eyes not breaking contact with mine.

"Richard?" Kori quietly whispered to her stunned husband.

I have no idea what to do. How does one greet their parents after 16 years of being absent from each other's lives? I do not know if I should go up and hug them.. say something.. no that's it.. I am going to have to say something.

"Uh.. hi." I squeaked.

Well, that went well.

Everyone stood still as their eyes flickered back and forth from Dick and Kori and I. Tension started to build up in the room and I found myself in the most uncomfortable and emotional moment I have ever been in.

X'Hal. My parents are super heroes. _My _parents are _super heroes. _They have saved the city/world countless times.. and here I am, stuck in the most overwhelming situation on the planet.

I looked focused my gaze on Kori, who's jaw dropped.

"_...Mom?_" I spoke quietly in Tameranian, as if I spoke to loud, chaos would break loose.

When I got no response, I stepped closer. I was only a large step away from them.

I wasn't prepared for what happened next.

Kori was embracing me in a bone crushing hug. She buried her face in my shoulder and sobbed. She clutched on to my dress, her hands shaking. I felt tears start to leak from my eyes as I wrapped my arms around my mother.  
I rested my cheek on her shoulder and let out a quiet sob. I closed my eyes and hugged her tightly.

I did not mind the fact that my ribs started to creak under Kori's pressure.

I did not care that everyone saw me crying.

I felt the empty hole in my heart slowly began to fill up with each passing second I held my mother close.

"_Mar'i,_" Kori whispered in Tameranian. "_I cannot believe this is real. A day hasn't gone by without thinking about you. I love you so much, Mar'i. I am so sorry we weren't able to protect you. We failed you. I'm so sorry. We're sorry. Mar'i. I love you._" she began to babble on in Tameranian as I patted her hair and opened my eyes.

"Shh," I cooed. "It is not your fault. I am here now, that's all that matters. Mom, I love you. I'm just so glad you guys are alive." I looked up to Dick, whose eyes were glistening. I stretched out my hand towards his. He reached out and I pulled him over. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms over my shoulder.

"Mar'i," he croaked. "Baby girl, I love you so much. I'm sorry we weren't there for you. I love you. we'll protect you this time, I promise."

"Dad, it is okay. Even though you have done nothing wrong, I forgive you. I love you dad. Mom, I love you too." I held on to both of them for dear life.

My eyes flickered up as I realized Ryan was hugging my side. It wasn't long till everyone else joined in, wrapping their arms around one another, soothing each other, showing love.

It was this moment that I realized I finally belong.

* * *

TADA

yeah

review or something? Let me know whatcha think. Sequel or no?

The pizza names are mine, and so are the characters Cat, Tristan, John, May, Ray, Ryan and Angela.

whale I'm gonna go write some more now. *two finger salute*


End file.
